femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Cabot (Josie and the Pussycats)
Alexandra Cabot is the comic relief villain in the "Josie and the Pussycats" comic books, cartoon series, and movie. The comic book ran in publication from 1963-1982. The Saturday morning cartoon was produced in 1970-1971. Summary Jealous of Josie McCoy because she is the leader of the band when Alexandra thinks she should be the lead her having no talent and, because the male lead, Alan, is attracted to Josie, Alexandra, with her sidekick, Sebastian the cat, try to foil Josie, but their plans always backfire! Comic Book Alexandra has black hair with a white lightning-bolt shaped stripe running through the middle of it, giving her ponytail a slight impression of a skunk's tail. In contrast to the good-natured girls in the Pussycats, Alexandra is cynical, hateful, mean, offensive, rude, envious, scheming and self-centered. She is insanely jealous of the Pussycats, especially Josie, about whom she never has a kind word. Despite having no vocal or musical talent at all, although being quite a good dancer, Alexandra desperately wants to be a star; her conditions for joining the Pussycats were that she be made the lead and that the band be renamed Alexandra's Cool Time Cats. Her absence of musical talent is on display at the end of the episode "Swap Plot Flop", when she gets the chance to front her own act; Alexander is particularly distressed by the crazy performance. Alexandra has an enormous crush on Alan M., and often tries to steal him away from Josie. In the comics, although she is not particularly fond of her brother, Alexandra often joins forces with him to separate Alan M. and Josie, which would benefit both siblings, since Alexander is interested in Josie. Alexandra's personality in the cartoon is largely unchanged. Sebastian is a tuxedo cat, and Alexandra's sidekick. In the comics, Sebastian is the reincarnation of Sebastian Cabot, a witchcraft-practicing ancestor of the Cabot family. Alexandra finds that, by holding Sebastian in her arms, she can cast powerful magic spells (Alexandra and Sebastian's bond is represented in that they both have a matching white stripe in their middle of their hair/fur). However, this plot device was seldom used and was eventually dropped. Alexandra was later shown to be able to cast spells on her own. In the cartoon, Alexandra and Sebastian do not have magic powers but they still have their white stripes. Alexandra's voice in the cartoons is provided by former Mouseketeer Sherry Alberoni, while Don Messick supplies the meows, screams, and Muttley-esque snickers for Sebastian. Comic Book Gallery 3341315-9648639199-alexa.jpg 8f215af9e64f1d576de884c2899f4787.jpg 25b24b6f8a7b9e5f1322bc6b3f65ecc1.jpg josie045 009.jpg f7ee4dcb64b7af4ea157bd789bc4a0fc.jpg f82cf103007dd4907d0af773e348efea._SX1280_QL80_TTD_.jpg hbps3.jpg hbps6.jpg hbps8.jpg hbps9.jpg josorcist14.jpg Scan0001 (3).jpg WelloffAgedHookersealion-small.gif tumblr_p8othyOSfe1s6ntezo3_500.png.jpeg 2853446-48.jpg 2853453-55.jpg Cartoon In the cartoon series, Alexandra is not a witch..but jealous. Alexandra is the only girl who is not a Pussycat band member of the Josie’s trio but still a member of the group. She is identified by her long black pony-tailed hair with a white streak through the center of it, possibly suggesting a skunk or polecat. Alexandra is Intelligent but also selfish, generally mean-tempered, grouchy and bullying, Alexandra is Alexander's twin sister. She appears to have no identifiable role with the band nor any reason for associating with it, other than the fact that she is Alexander's sister and ally who tries to be the leader, although she can be quite a good dancer but with some comical results. She is constantly bitter and jealous of the band's success without her, believing that she should be "the real star of the band", and constantly plots to steal the spotlight (and Alan's affections) from Josie, only to have every scheme fail in humiliating fashion, which she is considered as a fun show stealer. Despite her jealousy, she remains very loyal and quite caring to the group and will usually fight with them against villains, using her brash personality to intimidate the opposition. In two episodes, however, she departs from her villionous role: In "Never Mind a Master Mind" Contrary to her usual comic relief role, Alexandra uses the anti-gravity ray gun to save her friends from Mastermind. In "Plateau of the Apes Plot", her brother Alexander angers her so much with his bragging about his "heroics" when he was turned into a ape, she shuts him up with a banana! A second season of the series was introduced as "Joise and the Pussycats in Outher Space" {In this "Lost in Space" version the gang is trapped in Outer space and into even more crazy adventures]. The last cartoon episode feauturing " Josie and the Pussycats" gang guest starring as themselves on a episode of "The New Scooby Doo Movies" Huanted Houseboat". Ironically after "Josie" series ended, reportably there was an attempt to place for four of the "Josie and the Pussycats" characthers Alexander, Alexandra and Sebastian cat in a new cartoon series "Laff a Olympics" as members of a sports team but it did not work out. Cartoon Gallery 3egc2m.gif 3egcwd.gif 3egcyd.gif 3egd0t.gif 3egd4i.gif 3egd9v.gif 3egd33.gif 3egd79.gif 3egddh.gif 3egdem.gif 3egdhb.gif 3egdiu.gif 3egdkw.gif 3egdmb.gif 3egdq4.gif 3egduo.gif 3egdwg.gif 3egdxh.gif 3egdzp.gif 3ege5k.gif 3ege94.gif 3egeee.gif 3egei4.gif 3egen8.gif 3egeok.gif 3egeqi.gif 3eget5.gif 3egeyg.gif 3egf2p.gif 3egf6q.gif 3egfcn.gif 3egg58.gif 3egffr.gif 3egfip.gif 3egfmb.gif 3egfn7.gif 3egfqh.gif 3egfrt.gif 3egfuu.gif 3egfw6.gif 3egfzg.gif 3egg0v.gif 3egg2b.gif 3a4f81.gif 3a4fks.gif 3a4fob.gif random_256337_2_full.jpg Trivia *Alexandra and Sebastian cat are similar to the comic relief duo Richard Milhous "Dick" Dastardly and his comic sidekick, Muttley. *The character of Alexandra Cabot was played by Missi Pyle in the 2001 film "Josie and the Pussycats". Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Barefoot Category:Bikini Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Gagged Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Knocked Out Category:Lab Coat Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sibling Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Wetlook Category:Witch Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine